Lucy the S-class mage?
by Shar2242
Summary: What if Lucy was an S-class mage and joined when she was little. She returns after a long 5 year mission with two new recruits to find the city covered in runes (the magic)
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Lucy the S-class mage?

Genre: adventure, humour

Characters: Lucy h.

Summary: What if Lucy was an S-class mage and joined when she was little. She returns after a long 5 year mission with two new recruits to find the city covered in ruins (the magic)

* * *

**(During fantasia arc)**

**Normal p.o.v**

A young female about the age of 17 making the journey home after 5 long years with a cart full of luggage and jewels.** (A:N: Jewels = currency in Fiore)** She turns to the travel companions she spent the last year completing her mission. She says with an excited voice " Rogue, Sting by the time we get there we, that would be close to the festival Fantasia"

Rogue ask out of curiosity " What is Fantasia?" He never heard of it before.

Rogue had a emo hairstyle his black hair covered one of his red eyes, a simple grey-ish tee-shirt and dark-colored denim jeans.

The other companion Sting agreed with his friend Rogue. " I never heard of it before nor have you mentioned it before"

Sting had spiky light blonde hair wearing just a plain light grey hoodie and grey jeans.

The girl in front stop walking she pulled her good back revealing golden blonde hair the tips where light blonde ( Mavis's hair color) the hair reached the back of her back. Her heart-shaped face perfectly framed by her hair. She parted her rosy colored lips and said " I didn't, I was sure I told you". The boys yelled in unison getting annoyed " NO YOU DIDN'T LUCY" Lucy eyes widen and turned back to her normal caring brown & golden eyes and spoke in a voice of shock " Really?" She started to think for a couple of minutes and said " I really didn't did I ne?"

The duo replied getting extremely irritated " NO YOU HAVEN'T"

" Ahhhhh I didn't" shouted the blonde girl for sure this time. Sting whispered " Finally". Lucy began her explanation " You see Fantasia is a festival held by Fairy Tail each year as a gift to the town as you can say" she paused a moment and continues " It's like a parade where mages show off some of their power on floats and performed the master chooses who participates, in the floats. My favorite part certainly is the Fireworks they maybe loud but all the mages put their powers together and different colors, effects"

After the explanation the duo was excited to see how Fantasia would look like this year.

They continued to walk until *BAMN* the two men look at each other and saw Lucy hit an invisible wall.

Sting tried to hold it but burst out laughing his guts out. You heard a chuckles coming from Rogue.

Suddenly three exceeds popped out one named Yuuri that had golden blond fur and a white spot under her left eye that looked like a star spoke. " I don't think you should laugh at Lucy like that she's going to get mad." The duo realize and immediately stopped. A exceed in a pink frog suit spoke next. " Fro agrees with Yuri Lucy-chan will be quite angry"

Lector a red exceed with a vest nodded his head in agreement. Sting stared at his exceed and said " Not you to Lector" The red exceed responded "I don't want you to be punished like last time I think it scarred me for life" All three exceeds nodded in agreement to Lector's statement.

The young blonde female over heard the conversation and grabbed the two dragon slayers heads and the two suddenly shuddered as they felt a dark aura from behind and turn around to meet the cold stare from Lucy. They immediately started to sweat bullets.

Lucy spoke with a cold venom filled voice I wonder how it would feel if you bonked you head ten times against these barriers. The exceeds divided to turn around not wanting to see there partners punishment while Yuuri just didn't feel like stopping Lucy caused they deserved the punishment in Yuuri's book.

As the punishment for Sting and Rogue began.** ( A:N: Sting & Rogue be strong I need you guys in the next chapter so don't die on me okay. They both shouted and said " WHAT" and started sobbing")**

* * *

**Scene change Elsewhere in Magnolia**

The battle of Fairy Tail soon began** ( recap: Evergreen part of Rajin tribe turned the contestants in to statues and Laxus threaten to turn them to ashes if nobody beats him with in the time limit Makarov could not take part cause he is over 80's in one of the ruins it states nobody over 80 may leave that area nor any stone statues .)**

Time skip when only half of the mages are left

**Markarov's p.o.v**

Can anybody defeat Laxus maybe Erza wait...nooo she a statue he looks over and see Natsu on the floor maybe he can.

He wakes up Natsu and explains the situation.

"Now go my child and defeat Laxus"

I see him run towards the entrance/exit and bumps in to the ruin. My face goes pale and starts to sweat. He starts yelling why can't he go I explain the rules of the ruins.

Then...wait for it ...

Natsu yells " I DON'T THINK I'M 80 & OVER"

That sentence kept repeating over in my head he think's, he think's what kind of idiot is he is. The I ponder does he ever think?

**Normal's p.o.v**

"Master I think I understand the situation" said a certain iron dragon slayer. Gajeel runs up to where the exit is and then stop by the ruin.

Natsu ask " Are you 80 and over too you sure don't look like it?"

Gajeel get's a tic mark on his forehead and replays " Of course not idiot"

"Who are you calling Idiot? Metal head"

While they argue

Master spoke catching the dragon slayers attention." Hmm? If you guys can't go who can defeat Laxus" he spoke thinking out loud " Maybe one of the S-class mages but they where turned into stone. The a voice under a cloak appear with two men about 18 years old.

**Master's p.o.v**

I turn my head to the voice she sounds like a female. The cloak figured spoke " I believe your prayers were answered" what " Who are you?" I ask the mysterious cloak women spoke " Come on Master. How can you forget me?" I gave her a questioning look. " The one who is best friends with the S-class mage that does not show his face" she hinted. She starting to sound familiar. " The one who broke the record for becoming the youngest S-class mage in the History of Fairy Tail" you know I think I know her. She continued on " The one that hates ruins with a passion...oops that's not that great of a hint" Her eyes widen under her cloak " Ahh I know the perfect hint" Her voice turned more serious " The one that you personally trained yourself" she roared. My eyes widen and I notice Gajeel's and Natsu too. She's back.

**Gajeel and Natsu's p.o.v**

Master never said he trained someone.

**Lucy's p.o.v**

Come on like seriously Master I had to bring that up so you can remember me.

I noticed a pink haired dragon slayer I could tell by his scent.

That guys with ways to many piercing I think his name is Gajeel the iron dragon slayer. Rogue is always interested in him. Sting is to with some guy but I never bothered to listen to him.

Master then spoke " Would you like to introduce yourself a I believe you where never social with anybody besides Mystgogan so I doubt they know you"

* * *

**Author time:**

Hello my name is Sharon, this is my first fanfic I really hope you enjoyed it.

I had fun writing it too.

**Please review **

I don't think i'll do any pairings yet but I love Lucy's personality here.

I started to write the next chapter so I hope it will be out soon for you guys

Yuuri: Shar-chan does not own Fairy Tail it belongs with **Hiro Mashima**

Sharon: Thanks Yuuri now Shar-chan is out until next time


	2. Chapter 2:Introductions

**Chapter 2 introductions**

**Lucy p.o.v**

I reply "Yeah I just I do keep a lower profile than he does oh Master! He's coming soon I called him when I bumped in to one of the runes"

I notice the pink haired idiot and Gajeel snicker at me. I go up to them and point at the duo and told them to come over. They followed chuckling. I said in a stern voice " If you do not want to turn like them I suggest you stop" They replied " what I don't see anything" as they say in unison. I lift the hair on the foreheads and show the dried blood and bruises there. I then say " That was a light punishment cause I knew them for quite some time and since I just meet you I won't hold back do you understand?" I said while glaring at them. Sending shivers down their backs. Then Lector and Frosh comes out and said in unison " When she first met Sting and Rogue. Sting insulted her by accident he ended up in the hospital under critical condition for 5 days then he was order by the doctors to stay a few weeks after that he was able to leave, but let's just say he was in a wheelchair the whole time till a couple of weeks ago"

They frozen in shock what the exceeds said. Then followed by an apology. "Alright why don't you introducer yourselves first. "They nodded. Rogue spoke first

" Hello my name is Rogue Cheney, I'm a shadow dragon slayer and this is my partner Frosh" as he pointed to the exceed in a pink frog costume.

Then it was Sting's turn

"Hi my name is Sting Eucliffe, I'm also a dragon slayer but I'm a light dragon slayer and that red exceed over there is mine his name is Lector"

Lector spoke with a smug smile " I'm the great Sting Eucliffe partner"

" Anno I guess it's my turn then my name is Lucy" she turns towards master and he nods she then continues " Lucy Vermillion Heartfilia, I'm a celestial mage and a few things too but celestial spirit magic is the one I use the most"

I look around and I spotted her I point my finger to Yuuri. " She's my cat Yuuri" I sheepishly giggle " She also uses a few weapons that she learned from watch me so you can say you don't want to make her mad."

I turn to the two dragon slayers and ask " I believe it's your turn dragon slayers" They look at me at disbelief I just shrug it off

The guy I think named Gajeel went first

" My name Gajeel Redfox, my magic iron dragon slayer"

The pinked haired one goes next

" I'm Natsu Dragneel, I use fire dragon slayer magic and the blue cat is Happy"

I think what a weird name for a cat

I look at him and said bluntly " Is that Erza" He nods I smile turn to master he knows that I want to do something. " Natsu I want you to warm Erza with your fire since Erza has a fake eye it should crack and she would be normal don't do it to anybody else I will get rid of these nasty ruines and Master" he turns his head towards me. " Sting and Rogue would like to join the guild oh and once I'm done with these runes I want to beat up the one who set it up but I think that Mira should do it so she can regain her power then I would give him a speech on why I hate ruins" I smile as I pull out a book as tall as Master and 25 cm thick on the cover it said ' Why I hate runes' " Once I'm done with that speech he never dare cast another rune on me"

They all face drop and Master fell anime style.

* * *

**Author**

**Hi guys I know some of you didn't expect me to update so early.**

**Thank you so much I didn't expect so many people to like it within the first day so I decide to treat you guys.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**A bientot, till next time**


	3. Chapter 3: Erza's back and battles

**Chapter: 3 Erza back**

**Erza's p.o.v**

I wake up a bit hot I see Natsu and Gajeel and Master beside me. I then went ahead to turn my head I notice a girl and two guys behind her. She somehow looks familiar.

I turn to Natsu " I feel hot did you do this" I glare at him. He replays with an "AYE". I was about to say something when. "I told him to do that I believe someone called Evergreen petrified you and the others, since I know about that fake eye of yours if we heated you up. You should turn back to normal"

I never seen her before how does she know about my eye "Who are you?" That girl spoke "I believe you know Mystogan" I nod my head but what does Mystogan have to do with this. "You are an S-class right, and since you know about him you must know about the S-class mage that never showed her face or how I called being anti-social... well that's me" she stops and she probably see me wondering about my eye. "Oh about that eye Master told me once when I was little"

* * *

**Normal p.o.v**

Lucy continued to speak " Since you have that eye of yours you can beat Evergreen" She turns her head to the dragon slayers " Natsu and Gajeel I want you to take separate routes to find this Laxuz fellow" she sighs " Knowing Markarov since he's his grandson he should have a back up plan I don't want you to get stuck in ruins. Oh I will go over that Bickslow guy. I repeat no one goes after Freed. My intuition says Mira-chan going to gain back her will to fight and after I will give him the speech" She said with a tick mark on her forehead and an evil grin. She turn to her travel companions " I want you to stay with Master and when Erza beats Evergreen those girls will turn back to normal and you need to explain the situation also you cats keep a look out and fallow Master's orders"

Natsu whispers to Gajeel "She's really bossy"

Then you hear and Lucy screams "I HEARD THAT"

Lucy continues her plan " I want you to fallow your plan and help each other when the battle of Laxus comes and the first half Mystogan will fight him I would help you guys too" then followed by a "LET'S GO"

One by one they headed out. Erza went to find Evergreen. Gajeel and Natsu took separate routes. Lucy went out for Bixlow.

* * *

**Erza's battle with Evergreen**

Evergreen threaten that she would turn the statues to dust. Erza replied " Then I shall kill your for them" Evergreen tried to use magic to control Erza she thought it work when. Erza transform to her heart cruz armour and requiped dozens of swords behind her. Evergreen finally surrenders then Erza punched her in the face.** (A:N in the anime I loved that punch gomen I shorten the battle scene cause I really wanted to get to Lucy's battle)**

* * *

**Lucy and Bickslow**

**Bickslow p.o.v **

I see a Blondie coming towards me she says "Are you Bickslow?" What up with her she continues " I was givin orders by Master to kick your ass" well looks like old man getting desperate and sending random chicks now. "I'm only supposed to fight Fairy Tail member Blondie" she starts to lift up her shirt half way what is she doing? I ask myself. "I believe I am a member" Showing a gold Fairy Tail insignia. "Babies attack"

**Normal p.o.v**

Bickslow commanded his 'babies' to attack the wooden dolls shot lasers at Lucy. Lucy dodged all the laser and got out two keys "Open gate of the lion, Leo" " Open gate of the chisel, Cealum" *ding-dong* She looked at Leo then nodded then spoke to Cealum "transformation 3#"

(A:N the one with canon) She shot down the dolls. Then Bickslow explains that he can put his spirits in to other dolls. Lucy spoke with a harsh voice ahh I get it and casted " Celestial magic: Dome " The puppets couldn't get inside the dome to attack her" Bickslow lifted his mask and said " Give me your soul" Lucy proceeded to close her eyes and shouted " LOKE NOW" Bickslow hadn't anytime to turn around when Loke casted a spell " Regulus impact" it was a direct hit. With that she won the battle.

Back at Fairy Tail with the master

* * *

**Normal p.o.v**

Master read the ruins

"Erza vs Evergreen"

"Winner Erza" and with that all the statues crack the girls that were held captive returned to normal.

"Lucy vs Bickslow "

"Bickslow " then Sting said "I knew she could do it" followed by a nod from Rogue.

Master and the duo of dragon Slayers then proceeded to explain the situation. The group discovers Laxus's backup plan Thunder palace. Also that the lacrimas body link magic attached to intense to use it to rain lightning on Magnolia

* * *

**Author time **

**Thank you some much for the nice reviews.**

**I will try to update as soon as I can I now I'm trying to figure out how to put more humor in the next chapter. Also need to re-watch the episodes to figure out Laxus's and Mystogan's attacks. I'm also about to move houses so I'm updating this a bit early and I don't know how long it will take to get internet at my new house but during that time I will try to write.**

**I can't believe I got so many views, followers and Favorites.**

**Please leave a review**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Shar-chan says Ja-ne (◕‿◕✿)**


	4. Chapter 4: Battle begins and Mystogan

**Chapter 4: Mystogan**

* * *

**Lucy p.o.v **

I defeated that weirdo called Bixlow with his insignia on his tongue like who the fuck puts it there guild mark is on his tongue. **(A:N I always thought it was so weird to have a guild mark their like does it affect your taste buds ?when you first got it did you taste ink?)**

'I should have told them Laxus was at the church huh?' I continued walking.

**Normal p.o.v**

Laxus is sitting by the edge of the podium of the church. When the door opened. Revealing a figure. It was none other than.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mystogan.

**(A:N: Hahahahahahahah you guys were expecting Lucy right.)**

**(A:N I had to re watch some episodes for this)** Laxus spoke"Ahh Mystogan of should I say-" He was then cut off when they both shot beams at each other. Mystogan spoke "Where did you learn that?" He asked Laxus. He answered "Maybe if you win I will tell you"

Mystogan spoke "Your about to witness magic you never seen before" Laxus says in a sarcastic voice "Ooo how scary" then took a breath "Then give it your best shot I'll show you where you stand"

Mystogan then enter's his staff's into the ground caste the spell "Skyscraper"

Shooting Laxus meters above the sky then blew up the entire church and a monster started to appear. Laxus soon figured out it was an illusion and said "Stupid illusion" Mystogan spoke "you noticed a tiny bit too late Laxus" then followed by the spell "Sleep five layer secret song" Unnoticed by Mystogan Laxus also casted a spell and said "Which one of us had noticed" Mystogan saw the spell and cursed "Crap" They both survived each other's attacks. Mystogan took the chance and did some hand gestures shouted "Ground shattering wave" Laxus managed to escape using his lightning form.

**Mystogan's P.O.V**

I hear a voice it said "Looks like you might need some help Mystogan"

**Normal p.o.v**

Laxus heard the voice too wondering where it came from. Suddenly a blonde mage landed right beside Mystogan. **(A:N Lucy was floating above them/ on the ceiling)**

Lucy turned in to a chibi and started to hug Mystogan. "Missed me I finally finished my mission" Laxus and Mystogan sweat dropped. While Chibi Lucy rubbed her head on his leg.

Then ***BANG* (A:N the bang reminds me of Lyle from animal crossing he is so annoying like after every sentence he says BANG)** the doors open revealing Erza and Natsu. Mystogan turned his head and so did Lucy. Laxus took the chance to take him off guard and shot lightning at him revealing his face. Natsu and Erza had surprised faces because they think

If...

Mystogan = Jellal

Jellal = Mystogan

But...

Jellal = in jail

Lucy just looked at Mystogan's face if it was a normal thing. Laxus said "Ooo a familiar face" Erza whispered "Jellal"

Laxus took this chance to shoot lightning at Erza. Natsu yelled "FIGHT ME LAXUS!" Laxus replied "Get out my way small fry" Laxus continued by throwing a few punches at Natsu when he was about to kick him but he the kick was blocked by Lucy with Caelum in a katana form blocking his attack Lucy took the chance and slashed Laxus without giving him a chance to react she spoke "We should fight without magic sometime"

With that Mystogan took his turn to talk "It's time for me to take my leave I will meet you again Lucy soon" Mystogan turned into smoke/Mist.

Lucy sended Caelum back to the spirit world and sat on the floor crying about how Mystogan is a Baka not staying to help fight.

Erza finally got back up from that unexpected attack from Laxus she "Requip Lightning Empress Armour"

Laxus was indeed interested with the outcome of this battle "Two mages with the same magic" then continued by Erza " What makes the difference is there experience-" Laxus turn " And who's the strongest" Erza somehow knew he would say that " Also something else as master's grandson you should know this too what matters is your heart!" "That's bullshit!" They attack each other. Soon the group learned about the purpose of thunder palace and taking the city itself hostage. Erza and Lucy left to destroy the lacrimas even though it has body link magic

* * *

**Author Time**

**Wow that took a long time anywho I finished moving but school just started and my dad is having trouble setting up the wifi. The way I write my story is on my iPod then send it to my laptop and put it on word then upload it. Not sure the next time I will try to update the next chapter like tomorrow or something**

**I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro M. does**

•**Fun fact Mavis was supposed to be a guy but when Hiro-San found out it was a girl's name in English he quickly changed it to a Girl I found this online.**

**Shar-chan out peace!**


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

**Chapter 5: Saving the city from LIGHTNING**

**So short recap:**

**Erza and Lucy left to destroy the lacrimas even though it has body link magic**

* * *

**The story starts NOW**

Laxus tried going after Erza and Lucy but only to get stopped by Natsu jumping in front of him saying "Your fight is with me Laxus" Natsu and Laxus cast many spells at each other he knocked Natsu down with some Lightning. Laxus then spoke "Why Ojichan hasn't given up yet? Knowing that the entire city is in danger?" Natsu then continued to speak. "You actually care" "Noo I don't!" "Don't worry Laxus ,Erza and Lucy will take care of that"

* * *

**Outside **

**Normal p.o.v**

Erza and Lucy are back to back. Erza was summoning as many swords, staffs, knifes, hammers and many weapons she can. While Lucy took out five keys "Open the gate of the lion Loke, Open gate of the archer Sagittarius, Open gate of the chisel Caelum, Open gate of the lamb Aries, Open gate of the scorpion Scorpio"

"Cealum transform into a katana please. I need you guys to focus all of your magic on as many lacrimas as possible." Both Erza and Lucy turned their heads at each other and nodded and said in unison " Please lend us your strength"while summoning more weapons and Lucy grabbing more keys.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

**Gray's p.o.v**

Was that just Erza and somebody I look up only to see these floating lacrimas those must be what there trying to get rid of I need to get the message to all the other where's warren. "WARREN, ANYBODY SEEN WARREN?"

* * *

**Back to Lucy and Erza **

**Normal p.o.v**

They both where sweating "I'm almost out of magic" Lucy nodded she had Loke, Aries, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Virgo, Cealum, Gemini and Blaze the Phoenix.

A voice was inside their heads "All mages that are able to battle stop fighting. Look up you see those lacrimas up in the sky we need you to destroy them they are threatening to rain lightning down on Magnolia"

Then Max spoke "Why should I do that after what you did to me"

They started arguing when Gray shouted "STOP" they yelled back at him Azlack asked him if Bisca was alright he explain that all the girls where alright. They were all apologizing at each other when...

.

.

.

"Please I know many of you don't know who I am but please can we put this up for later cause we got a city to protect, those lacrimas have body link magic so be careful" Lucy spoke with confidence " I agree with her" Erza said "You're alright Erza" Gray spoke "I fine me and Lucy will Handle the south you guys handle the rest" with that everybody attack "Go forth my swords"

"Wool bomb"

"Drill"(Virgo)

"Moshi Moshi"

"Lions Brilliance"

"Bubble shot"

"Spirit blade slice"

Gemini taken form of Lucy "Celestial Dragon's roar!"

**(A:N heheheh never expected that did you of maybe you did cause I left some hints in the earlier chapters he smells like a dragon slayer -raising eyebrow- eh eh eh you remember now)**

"Phoenix's burning flame!"

"Sand buster"

"Ice make: Lance"

And many spells attacked the lacrimas.

Destroying each and every one of them the villagers didn't suspect a thing. They all celebrated thru Warren's telepathy.

When the lighting shot back at them.

* * *

**Back at the cathedral **

**Normal p.o.v**

"See I told you they would handle that"

Natsu said

* * *

**Author time**

**Heheh I told you I would update soon any-who I need to get started on the next chapter but this year I started grade 8 and I have a lot of French homework at the moment I procrastinated by writing this so I need to finish**

**T'ill next time**

**Shar-chan**


End file.
